


My Mitsukuni

by Nekos_Black_Rose_13



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime, Ficlet, Fluff, Just something I felt like writing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekos_Black_Rose_13/pseuds/Nekos_Black_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bit of fluff between Mori and Hunny at Hunny-Sempai's bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mitsukuni

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the shortest thing i have ever written...But I think it's cute. I know that I have to finish my chapter fic, but my inspiration for that is dwindling...so I'm extremely sorry to those of you who are reading it right now. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this :3

It’s the small arms that wrap around my neck and the warm caramel brown eyes that stare up at me. It’s the tiny legs that wind around my waist and the honey blonde hair that tickles my chin. It’s the caress of breath on my neck and the gently curling of fingers in my blazer. It’s him. It’s all him. My Mitsukuni. He looks up at me with tired eyes, the long ear of his Usa-Chan resting against his rounded cheek. I looked back down at him and shift so that I can brush the ear away and replace it with my palm. He leans into my touch and closes his eyes. He’s drifting off again as I continue to carry him to his room.

I get him to his room and gently place him on the bed. He’s still fully clothed, so it is my duty to undress him and help him into his pajamas. I start by untying and taking off his shoes, carefully setting them down in their place in the closet. I remove his socks and gently rub his feet to relieve any type of soreness there might be, though I know there is none. This is routine. I then take off his blazer, going slow so that he isn’t uncomfortable, or awoken. I take off his tie next, then his shirt. I fold these clothes and set them in the hamper to be washed later. I then tenderly put on his pajama top. Then I undo his pants and carefully pull them down his little legs and place them in the hamper as well. I proceed to put his pajama bottoms on.

Once he is finished I place him under the covers and tuck him in with Usa-Chan in his arms. I stand straight and begin to undress. I am tired and need to sleep as much as my Mitsukuni does, but he comes first. He is more important to me than myself. He is my number one. He is my beloved. That will never change.

I love him.

I move to turn off the small lamp I had turned on and there is a soft rustling of sheets. I look over and see Mitsukuni rubbing his eye and holding up the edge of the sheet. He stops rubbing his eye and looks up at me imploringly.

“Takashi?” He calls softly, drowsiness obvious in his voice. “Will you sleep with me?” I give him a small smile-one that only he is ever able to see-and nod.

“I am, Mitsukuni,” I say turning the lamp off at last. Darkness falls, but I can still see him. To me, he glows. I can always see him perfectly. He is an innocent angel in my eyes. “I was just turning out the light.” He giggles tiredly and nods. I am in my boxers, because I am not a fan of pajamas but he never cares. I slip into the bed beside him and he is instantly in my arms. Usa-Chan is still clutched in his hand and the stuffed bunny rests on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair and listen to him fall asleep.

“Takashi…I love you,” He says just before his breath is completely even and deep. He is asleep. I smile and kiss the top of his head.

“I love you too, my  Mitsukuni.”


End file.
